The present invention relates to the field of cotton swabs, and more specifically relates to the field of cotton swab containers.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 431,322 discloses a container for cotton swabs. The container comprises an upright cylindrical housing with a closed bottom and top. The housing is divided into a lower part and an upper part hinged to the lower part. The upper part serves as a lid. The hinge is placed at the back of the container. A separation line between the upper part and the lower part extends through hinge. At the back of the container the separation line is close to the top of the container. The separation line extends in a curved fashion from the extremities of the hinge towards the front of the container. At the front of the container the separation line is disposed significantly lower than at the back. In the center of the front, the separation line is in the middle of the height of the container. The shape of the separation line creates a cut-out in the front of the lower part. The cut-out allows users, in theory, to grasp a cotton swab by the shaft without touching any of the cotton heads, which is desirable for hygienic reasons. Practice has however shown that it is difficult to grasp a single shaft without touching any of the cotton heads, because not only is the cut-out relatively narrow, particularly when the swabs are compressed in tightly packed manner, it is difficult to grasp and moreover, difficult to manipulate but a single shaft of a compressed bunch of swabs with the fingers without touching any cotton heads in a tightly packed container.